


Puppy Tales

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Series: Layers formerly known as Goofy Mountie Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-23
Updated: 2000-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The title says it all. A letter from a friend.This story is a sequel toClueless and Silly.





	Puppy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hi everyone,

This story is #9 in the 'Layers', formerly known as 'Goofy Mountie' Series, and is a sequel to 'Clueless and Silly'. To understand this story it is important that you read 'That's What Friends are For' and 'Clueless and Silly' first, otherwise you will have no idea who is speaking in this story.

There are no spoilers that I am aware of, and this story is rated G

TEASER: The title says it all

All original due South characters are the property of the geniuses who created them. No infringement of copyright is intended. No profit is made or expected from this story. Please do not post to any other site without my express, written permission. 'Puppy Tales' is © February 2000, and was first posted to RSY.

****

Puppy Tales Vol. I

by Shirley Russell

robsure@earthlink.com

Hi everyone,

The human female that usually writes the stories about my family hasn't been able to think up any new stuff lately, so she asked me to tell everybody what's been going on around the bookshop since we moved in.

Well, I've grown up a lot. Most of my friends don't think I'm silly anymore, maybe still a little clueless, and definitely still clumsy. But, sometimes it's real hard to control this tail of mine, when someone is coming to visit, or especially if Renfield has just come home from work. That, and I still have really big feet.

When we first moved in here Renfield wasn't real friendly to me, even though I've always thought he was my best friend. But now, now that I've grown up? He likes me more. I know, because he hasn't yelled at me in a long time, and he takes me to the park sometimes when Kerri is working, and he's not. He knows lots of kids that play in the park, and we have lots of fun. I like to chase him, and the kids help. Sometimes we play with the Frisbee. I'm not real good at catching it yet, but Diefenbaker says it's undignified anyway. 

The most fun part of going to the park is when the kids and I chase Renfield and knock him down. Sometimes he laughs so hard he can't get up! And when Kerri is there she laughs too. I don't try to knock her down anymore. Diefenbaker scolded me one day when we all were playing. Diefenbaker says that I shouldn't be too rough with the females, like Kerri and Meg...Inspector Thatcher. Diefenbaker's really smart, cause after the kids and I knocked Renfield down Kerri gave me a treat, but the one time I knocked Kerri down, she got kinda mad and didn't speak to me for awhile.

I'm still learning all kinds of stuff from Diefenbaker. I knew I was grown up when he stopped calling me 'recruit' all the time. Sometimes Benton, I mean Constable Fraser takes me with him and Diefenbaker on walks. Diefenbaker says it's impolite for me to refer to my elders by their first name, and constantly reminds me that I must call Bent...Constable Fraser by his proper title. I really like Constable Fraser. He smells a lot like Renfield, especially when he wears his uniform. Diefenbaker says that's leather, and what ever I do I must NOT chew on anything of Renfield's that's leather. I thought about chewing on a really good smelling boot once, but Diefenbaker was there and almost bit me!

I like Constable Fraser cause he talks to me like I can understand him, which, of course, I can, and he listens to me when I have something to say. I think he understands me almost as well as Kerri.

Diefenbaker explained 'the facts of life' to me a while back. I was really embarrassed when I figured out why Renfield and Kerri wanted to be alone in the room where they sleep! Oops! I don't bother them anymore! Diefenbaker says Kerri is Renfield's mate, and one day I will probably have a mate too. His mate is named Maggie, and he still sees her all the time. He says that one of these days he will introduce me to her. The older I get the more Diefenbaker treats me as an equal. That's really cool, cause I really want him to respect me!

Meg...oops, Inspector Thatcher comes to visit us a lot. I like her. She reminds me of Kerri. When I was smaller she used to be...um...I think the word Diefenbaker used was ...stern. But sometimes she would hold me and I'd lick her face until she'd laugh and say I was 'so cute'. She's soft, and smells like Kerri. Diefenbaker says that's because she's a human female, and has a female smell. I'm not sure about the female smell; all I know is I like it. She's Kerri's friend. When I first met Kerri she was sad a lot and Meg... Inspector Thatcher came over and kept her company. I like her cause she helped Kerri not be sad anymore, and she smells good.

Inspector Thatcher is Constable Fraser's mate. Hey, I'm not clueless any more! I know some stuff. Besides, Diefenbaker told me. They don't want any one to know they are mates. I don't understand that, cause Renfield and Kerri are proud they're mates. Diefenbaker says that Ben...Constable Fraser is a very private person, and I should respect their privacy. So, like with so much other stuff, I try to do what Diefenbaker says.

Being almost grown up does have its drawbacks. I'm getting so big Kerri can't hold me any more, she says I'm too heavy for her to pick up. But we've got this really neat old sofa, and sometimes when she's sitting there I get in her lap. She laughs and calls me a big oaf. I asked Diefenbaker what an oaf was, and he told me I didn't want to know. But that's okay, cause I know Kerri loves me. I'm almost tall enough to put my head in her lap without climbing on the sofa, so I won't need to be a big oaf much longer. But I'll miss sitting in her lap. That's where I feel the most comfortable, and safe.

Renfield had a long talk with me the other day about Ray. I have to call him Ray, cause it's hard for me to say Dect...well, his other name's hard for me to say. Renfield says I need to be nicer to Ray. But it's really hard for me to like him. He smells...nervous. I've peed on his shoes, twice. But, hey, he deserved it! The first time he scared me, and I couldn't help it. Then one time he called me a 'dumb dog'. I thought I show him who was dumb! The second time was when Renfield had the talk with me.

He told me Ray was upset because he had just found out about Inspector Thatcher and Constable Fraser. Being mates, that is. Renfield said that Ray was sad, cause Constable Fraser was his best friend, and he found out about them being mates accidentally. Renfield's face got all red when he said accidentally, so I have to remember to ask Diefenbaker what Renfield meant. Anyway, Renfield said Ray is sad, and lonely.

Everyone else around me is very happy, so I feel kinda bad for Ray. I'm gonna try to be nicer to him. I hung around him the other day when he and Kerri were playing chess, and he actually scratched me on the head. I heard Kerri and Renfield talking about how Ray was upset. If he can be Renfield and Constable Fraser's best friend, and be so nice to Kerri, then I guess he isn't all bad! Maybe I'll help Renfield find Ray a mate! Then all of our friends will be happy.

I love it when Renfield comes home from work, and takes me for a walk. But my favorite thing of all is when he and Constable Fraser and Diefenbaker and me go for a walk, and they wear their uniforms! I really like the way all the people stop and stare. Kerri is always saying I am a good looking dog. She must be right!

Renfield brings me treats sometimes too. There's a butcher shop around the corner from our bookshop, and sometimes he stops there when he's walking home from work. I love it when he comes home, but I love it a whole bunch more when he's carrying a bag of goodies!

He came home today, all excited, with a bag and called me to come up stairs with him. My tail was wagging so hard, it about took my behind off! But all that was in the bag was a little box. It wasn't for me at all, it was for Kerri. Renfield wanted to know if I thought Kerri would like it. What do I care about a shiny little rock sitting on a round silver ring thing? It didn't even smell good!

Til next time, your friend,

Dickens


End file.
